The one where they both love each other & they finally admit it
by AOBZ
Summary: Emma fought it, but his mom fought back, because "no one says no to their Queen". And eventually it turned from Emma getting angry and yelling when she saw his mom to Emma giving little smiles and looking outside the fort when she knew his mom was coming.
"Mom, you need to come to the apartment. She's in her fort again."

"Kid! I told you I'm just hanging out in the fort cuz it's cool!"

Henry turned and nodded into the phone when his mother asked if Emma was okay.

" _Henry?"_

"Sorry. She seems okay, but you remember how she was…"

He didn't need to explain further. After Emma had broken things off with Hook, she had retreated into herself. He would come to the apartment, as he had today, and she would be curled into a blanket fort in the living room. She didn't speak to anyone. She stopped going out. The only social interaction she had was when Henry visited. She isolated herself, and Henry was worried she was starting to do it again. It had been three months since the last fort and he truly hoped they weren't going back to that place.

" _Is she dressed?"_

"Yes."

" _That's a good sign. You were right to call me, Henry. I'll be right there."_

"Thanks, mom"

Emma ripped open the gap in her fort that served as the door.

"Seriously. I'm binge-watching shows on Netflix. I'm fine. You didn't need to call your mom. I'm okay."

"Maybe. But she helped you feel better last time, so she'll make you feel better this time."

He nodded when his mother didn't say anything. What could she say? It was true and even if she lied to him now about feeling fine, he knew better. And his mom was the only one Emma would allow to see her real emotions when she was upset. She was the only one Emma would open up to. His mom always knew what to say to Emma, whether it was to kick her in the ass to act or to comfort her when she was feeling sad. His mom always knew, and he knew she'd figure out if Emma really was okay.

"She doesn't need to make me feel better because I'm fine."

"Okay. When you were feeling sad before, I wasn't allowed in your fort. Let me in now and prove to me that you're okay."

"I'd love to but… this is a "no boys allowed" fort. Didn't you see the sign?" Emma pointed to the crudely written "no boyz allowed" sign above her head.

"I'm your son!"

"Should have been born a girl."

"You don't let grandma in your fort and she's a girl." Come to think about it… "The only one you let in there is mom."

Emma glanced away.

"That's because-"

"No one says no to their Queen," Regina finished, as the purple smoke settled around her. "I took a little longer than expected because I went to get this," she said, holding up the bottle of wine in her hand.

"Oh you can _definitely_ enter the fort now," Emma said, shifting to make space.

Regina crossed the room and handed Emma the bottle, squeezing her fingers affectionately before turning to their son.

"Your grandmother is expecting you, Henry. She's making mince pie for dinner."

His eyes lit up. It was his favourite dish.

"You guys'll be okay?"

"You know I will take care of your mother, as I always do."

He nodded. She was the only one who always made Emma smile. Emma was different when she was around. She was… happier. The weight she walked around with seemed alleviated, at least temporarily. She smiled more easily, though he noticed the biggest ones were saved for his mom. Sometimes she sent some his way too though and that felt really good.

"I'm glad you came," Emma said sincerely, looking up at his mom. She had that look again, the one he had only ever seen directed towards his mother.

"Like you could keep me away."

And there was that tone, the one his mom sometimes used when she was talking to Emma. He hadn't even known that tone existed, not until he had heard it one afternoon when his mom was talking with Emma. He later realised she was _flirting_. And as gross as it was to think of his moms flirting with each other, it also made him really happy that they liked each other. What kid didn't want their parents to get together?

It was like there was a magnetic pull between the two, the way they drifted to one another in a crowded room, the way they silently supported each other when the other was struggling, the way a simple touch of their fingers made both their chins rise a little higher- like that contact reminded them that they had each other. And there were other things: the way his ma grabbed his mom's grocery bags without being asked, the way she mowed the lawn when his mom complained it was getting long. She dropped by on her days off to fix squeaky doors and the faucet that leaked in the bathroom for years and to put up the shoe stand his mom didn't even ask for but that Emma brought because she knew his mom had a secret shoe hoard.

And his mom, she dropped off lunch at the station every single day. Every. Single. Day. And when Emma came over for supper, his mom wore her nice shoes and good dresses and made extra dessert in special containers she bought just for Emma. And she smiled at Emma with a smile he'd never seen before and she laughed all the time and she called her _Miss Swan_ in this tone that was just so _happy_. And she could make Emma do things no one else could, just by saying or asking for it. When she mentioned in passing that Emma's hair was getting kinda long, he saw his ma the next day at the hairdresser's on his way to school. And sometimes they fought, but no matter what, when Emma needed her, his mom came. Night or day, she dropped everything for Emma.

Back when Emma was really struggling with her break up with Hook, before the daily lunches and the secret smiles and the touches and the fixing leaky faucets, his mom came to see Emma. She pulled Emma out of the forts, made her shower and get dressed, forced her to eat. She brushed her hair and read to her and carried on one-sided conversations when Emma didn't respond.

Emma fought it at first, but his mom fought back because _no one says no to their Queen_. And eventually it turned from Emma getting angry and yelling when she saw his mom to Emma giving little smiles and looking outside the fort when she knew his mom was coming. And then there were daily lunches and grocery bags being carried and lawns being mowed and tones being used and _flirting_. And then after all that, there was the night everything changed.

He was supposed to be sleeping. And he had been, but then something woke him up. So he got out of bed, and when he opened his door, he realised it was his mothers' voices. They were close, like they were in the stairs or maybe just outside his mom's room. And then it was Emma's voice alone and she was crying and "how can I not feel guilty, Regina? When he loved me like he did and I kept _trying_. I tried. I thought I would love him but I never did. I couldn't. He didn't understand me, not like you do. And he's back now and it's been months since I finally broke it off and I can't… I don't want him. But he doesn't get it. And I tell him and I'm mean to him, even though I don't want to be but he just doesn't _get it_. And he tells me he's still in love with me but how can I love him back when my heart belongs to someone else?" And then they noticed him and the conversation stopped and his mom stood in front of Emma but he had already heard everything.

He talked to his grandmother about it a few weeks ago, and she had paused and looked at him, like she suddenly _got it_. He didn't mention what he heard that night, but he mentioned _things_. But then the look was gone and she made her way to Charming and dragged him into the bathroom and suddenly they got really quiet. There was lots of arm movements and Charming shaking his head and maybe he heard his grandmother use her _I'm so excited_ tone. But then they came out of the bathroom and acted like nothing had happened. She refused to talk to him about it again, but she gave him this smile whenever he brought it up, and he thought maybe she knew too.

"Henry? Would you like me to send you to your grandmother's or are you going to walk?"

He blinked back, looking at his mothers. His ma was leaning her head against his mom's knee, while she stood with her hand in Emma's hair.

He sighed heavily. He had talked to Paige too and she said that _they need to figure it out on their own, Henry_. So he shook his head and ignored what was right in front of him.

"I'll walk. Thanks for coming, mom."

He walked over and hugged his mothers before making his way out of the apartment. After he left, Regina turned to Emma and raised an eyebrow.

"I know. He does that staring thing sometimes and I don't get it. It's like he just drifts off and forgets there's a whole world around him."

Regina gave a non-committal hum as she slipped off her shoes. She didn't notice the hand that reached out to help her keep her balance. Only after her shoes were off and their hands were still linked did Regina finally notice the fingers curled around her own.

She cleared her throat and took a step back, her hand slipping away. She flexed her fingers and clenched her fist, working away the comforting warmth of Emma's hand.

"So, you're back to making forts."

Emma groaned, flipping onto her back and staring at the blanket ceiling. She fought the smile when she felt the pile of pillows and cushions shift and dip under Regina's soft weight.

"I told him I was fine. I just missed-" she stopped herself as her mind caught up to what she was going to say. "I just wanted to make a place to hang out."

"Your couch wasn't sufficient?" Regina asked, settling onto her side. She tucked her hand under her head as she watched Emma shrug and then intertwine her fingers behind her head.

"I've been hanging out on my couch all week. I wanted a change."

"So you built yourself a fort?"

Emma glanced over with a grin.

"So I built myself a fort. It's a good fort. Very sturdy."

Regina rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. She didn't respond though because she was waiting. She knew something was bothering Emma. That was the only reason she ever built these things.

One time, after Regina had joined her in her fortress, Emma had confessed that as a child, she would hide under her bed with the blankets hanging off the mattress or she'd drape a sheet over herself and hide underneath whenever she felt afraid. The darkness, coupled with the blankets surrounding her, helped her feel safe. She continued to build them as an adult because she was alone and there was no one there to judge her. But then Henry had stumbled upon her habit by accident, and when he didn't seem fazed, only concerned, she stopped hiding it from him. And Regina, well, Emma rarely hid anything from her. So they had learnt her secret, but they were the only two in the world to know about it.

Emma knew she was being watched, but rather than look over to the kind, caring brown eyes looking at her, she continued to stare at the ceiling, rubbing the material of her tank top between her fingers. She then moved to the plaid shirt she habitually wore over her tanks, gripping the edge of it.

She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to pour her heart out yet again. But it seemed no matter how hard she tried to fight it, Regina always had a way of pulling it out of her. Why did she have to be so safe? Why did she have to always be there, supportive in a way that no one else had ever been? Why did she look at her like that? Why did she have to be so nice? Why did Emma have to love her so damn much?

The more the thoughts in her head swarmed her, the angrier she got. She did well on her own. She was good alone. She should be alone. Nothing good ever came of being with someone else.

"When are you going to leave?"

Regina blinked a few times, her brows furrowing in confusion at the angry tone. Emma immediately regretted the words that flew out of her mouth, especially when she glanced over and saw the hurt on Regina's face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't…"

"What's going on, Emma?"

She knew she had to tell her something, especially after such an unwarranted and nasty comment. She didn't want to tell her the truth, but when she felt a warm hand against her elbow, the words tumbled out of her. They always did where Regina was concerned.

"I haven't seen you in over a week. I missed you."

"So you ask me to leave rather than to stay?"

Emma stayed quiet before finally muttering a "no".

"You want to know when I'm going to leave so you can stop anticipating it," Regina stated with sudden clarity. She knew she had hit her mark when Emma said nothing in response.

"Emma, if you missed me, why didn't you say something? I've been giving you space because I thought you wanted it."

"Why would I want space from you?" she asked, finally looking over at her.

"Because I was occupying a lot of your time. At lunch last week, you said you felt smothered by this town."

"Yes," she said softly. "By this town. Not by you. Never by you."

Regina rubbed her thumb against her elbow, trying hard not to lose herself in Emma's words. She knew there was something between them. She knew that Emma knew it too, but they hadn't had that discussion yet. They alluded to it; they made vague statements as Emma just had, but they never said it outright. She wasn't sure that now was the time. Or maybe it was. How did you know when it was the right time?

It was all very confusing. The only other person for whom she cared this intensely was Daniel, and that was such a long time ago. She had been so young, so carefree. And she was a vastly different person back then, unburdened by a dark past and without any kind of responsibility. Now, if she screwed up, Henry would be hurt, as would Emma. They couldn't have this conversation before Emma was ready because Regina knew that if she spooked her, Emma would do what she did best: she'd run. So she gave a comforting smile instead as she continued to stroke her skin, and she said none of the words of love and loyalty floating around in her head. Instead, she said something safe.

"You know I feel smothered by this town as well at times. I wanted to respect your need for space as you respect mine."

Emma snorted in response.

"You know damn well I don't respect your need for space."

"No, you don't respect it when I say I want space but you know that I'm lying. Then yes, you follow me around until I tell you what it is that's bothering me. But when I tell you I want to be alone and I mean it, you listen to me. I wanted to listen to you, too. I'm sorry I misunderstood."

Emma nodded in response.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You can apologise by telling me why you built this fort."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes betraying the conflict in her mind.

"I just… I missed you and-" she paused. "It's dumb."

"It's not dumb. Continue."

Regina slid her hand up to Emma's forearm and gently squeezed, hoping to encourage her to open up.

"I thought you… and then at lunch, we were… But then you haven't spoken to me in a week. And I think I really a glass of wine before we have this conversation."

Emma reached out of the fort and grabbed the bottle sitting on the floor. She opened it and immediately took a giant gulp, not bothering with a glass. She took another few swigs before offering the bottle to Regina. She took a small sip, but then put the bottle back on the floor. She closed the gap in the blankets, knowing Emma would feel better if they were completely closed in.

There was a long silence before Emma finally spoke.

"I thought you were done with me. And that's why you stayed away."

"Emma, you know I will never be done with you. And even if I wanted to be, no matter what, we always get thrust back together again. I cursed us to an entirely new world, the one you just happened to be sent to. You stumbled into my life one night and no matter how hard I tried to get rid of you, I couldn't. Even the second curse didn't keep our lives from intertwining once again. It's like… we are destined to be in one another's lives. And with good reason. I have lived in two different worlds, met countless people, but I have never met anyone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone so capable of restoring hope in others even when she herself feels none. Someone who has lived unimaginable pain at the hands of others," she said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Emma's ear, "and yet still believes everyone is capable of good, even me.

You knew of my past. Hell, you witnessed it and suffered my wrath first hand when you stupidly sent yourself back in time. You witnessed the Evil Queen in all her glory and yet, even after that…"

"I still fell in love with you."

Regina's breath caught in her throat. She looked into the emerald eyes staring back at her, the ones she had fallen for so long ago, and saw the same thing she had seen for months, only now it was finally out in the open.

She didn't know why Emma chose this moment. Maybe she felt safe enough, maybe she'd had enough time, or maybe she just got sick of hiding what they both knew they felt. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. They were finally going to talk about it and Regina's heart was soaring.

When she finally remembered to exhale, she could not help the full blown grin on her face.

"Yes, you did, didn't you? You still loved me."

"You overcame one of the worst pasts I have ever heard of, Regina. Despite everything, you turned your life around and you became _good_. You're my biggest reminder that everyone really is capable of good. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"Because of you, Emma," she said, cupping her cheek. "You believed in me when nobody else did. Even when you had no reason to. And you stand up for me when everyone is against me. You "always have my back", as you say.

You've always been there for me, Emma. I would never want you to think I wouldn't do the same for you. When everyone thought I cast the second curse, you believed me when I said I didn't. You're the reason I was able to _be_ good, because of your support and your belief in me."

She pulled her hand away, resting it instead on Emma's wrist.

"Not only do I believe you would never create a curse that would separate you from Henry, but I also know when you're lying. I _always_ know when you're lying, Regina."

"No one has ever been able to read me. Not like you can."

"Does it bother you that I can?"

"No. It makes me feel… It makes me feel less alone, Emma. And I have felt so very alone, for nearly my entire life."

"You're not alone anymore," Emma said, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"No, I'm not. It is- It is a welcome feeling."

Emma smiled at her, turning so that they were facing one another. She shifted ever so slightly so that their lower bodies pressed against one another, causing a low dip in Regina's belly. Emma continued to stroke her cheek, glancing down at her lips before looking back up into her eyes.

"I have wanted to kiss you for a very, very long time."

Regina said nothing, unable to break her lips from their grin in order to respond. Instead, she reached out and grabbed the collar of Emma's open plaid shirt, pulling her above her body as Regina lay on her back. Emma quickly took the hint, hovering above the smaller woman and smiling down at her.

"Are you going to smile at me forever or are you finally going to-"

Regina moaned when Emma finally leaned down and _finally_ pressed their lips together. She had been waiting so, so long for this moment. Soft lips brushed against her own, causing Regina's head to swim. This was a thousand times better than anything she had ever imagined. Emma's soft weight pressed against her, the intoxicating smell of the other woman overwhelming her senses, and Emma's lips, softer than Regina could have ever imagined.

She moaned again and when Emma made a move to deepen their kiss, Regina willingly parted her lips. Her hands drifted down Emma's back, pressing down so that their bodies would meld together. When Emma continued to hover, she raised her knees to cradle her hips and further entice her to lie down fully.

"I want to feel you. Lay down."

"I don't want to crush you," Emma panted between kisses.

Regina laughed, her body vibrating against Emma's and causing the blonde's insides to clench in arousal. Regina's laugh often caused such a reaction because she was just so beautiful when she was happy. Emma couldn't help but react physically to the radiant smile on her face.

"You won't crush me, Emma. Lie down."

Emma slowly did, biting back a groan when she felt the heat between Regina's legs. She kept the smallest amount of her weight off of the smaller woman, still convinced she would hurt her if she didn't.

"Emma," she reproached. "That's not all of your weight."

"I'm going to hurt you."

"I like a little pain, Em-ma," she purred, "but don't worry. This is not going to cause me pain. I want to feel you."

Emma took a deep breath and finally relented, shifting so that her entire weight rested upon Regina.

"There," she said, smiling. "Much better."

She reached up and pulled Emma back down, immediately darting her tongue into her mouth when their lips met. Emma sucked on her tongue, and Regina's hips automatically bucked against her in response. The contact put delicious pressure on her clit, pulling a moan from deep inside Regina's throat. She could feel Emma grinning against her lips, so she pinched her side in retaliation.

"Now, now, Madame Mayor," Emma chided, kissing and licking her way to Regina's throat. "No need to get violent."

"I'll show you violent."

Emma laughed against her neck, causing a shiver to run up Regina's spine.

"I'm sure you will, in time."

She nipped at the woman's throat, then soothed the area with her tongue. The feel of Regina's skin beneath her lips was addictive, and the only reason she pulled away was because she felt the other woman tugging at her side. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder sighing contently when soft hands roamed up and down her back.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Emma."

"Me too. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to push you. I wanted to wait until you were ready."

"You waited for me," she said, smiling.

"I will always wait for you, Emma, just as you will always wait for me."

Emma tilted her neck and kissed her jaw.

"Thank you. For being patient."

Regina smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You have shown me incredible kindness and patience, Emma, more so than anyone in my entire life. I will always do my best to show you the same."

"Because you love me?"

She chuckled.

"Yes, Emma, because I love you."

Emma grinned wildly, immediately pulling herself up on her forearms. She leaned down and kissed her again, still grinning when she pulled away.

"I love you too, Regina. And I can't wait to show you how much, when you're ready."

Regina leaned up and kissed her again, burying her hands in the blonde locks she loved so much. She poured everything she felt into it, kissing her until they were both gasping for air. When Emma finally pulled away and dropped her forehead on Regina's shoulder, the brunette grinned and brought her lips to Emma's ear.

"Em-ma?" she said, gripping the woman's hand and dragging her hand south. "I'm ready now."


End file.
